Expect The Unexpected
by Brit81
Summary: Kibbs. Kate und Gibbs entdecken ihre Gefühle füreinander, doch der Weg zu einem gemeinsamen Leben erweist sich als hartnäckig und nicht einfach zu begehen. Es gibt Personen, die etwas gegen ihre Liebe haben..


Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Das Team des NCIS um Jethro Gibbs hatte heute endlich einen langen Mordfall geklärt und Gibbs wollte die Abschlussberichte noch heute auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen haben.

Durch lange, harte Arbeit waren sie einem Serienkiller auf die Schliche gekommen, der weibliche Marines bestialisch ermordete. Schlussendlich hatte Tony den entscheidenden Hinweis gefunden, der zu der Ergreifung des Täters geführt hatte.  
Gibbs würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor sich haben, bevor Tony wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen stehen, und sich nicht mehr wie der Retter der Welt vorkommen würde.  
Natürlich war Gibbs stolz auf seinen Agenten, denn der junge Agent hatte in wichtigen Situationen schon des Öfteren bewiesen, dass er einen großartigen Instinkt besaß.  
Leider versteckte er ihn regelmäßig und trieb den grauhaarigen Chefermittler in den Wahnsinn, wenn seine alberne Seite zum Vorschein kam und er begann Kate mit kleinen Papierkügelchen zu bewerfen und darauf eine allen vertraute Kabbelei begann.  
Gibbs einzige weibliche Agentin ließ sich von Tony nichts gefallen und schaffte es, das Tony auch hin und wieder den Kürzeren zog.  
Dem Teamleader gefiel, dass die brünette Agentin ein solches Durchsetzungsvermögen hatte. Er bewunderte sie dafür, dass sie auch ihm die Meinung sagte. Die Profilerin hatte Biss, wenn sie der Auffassung war, das sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatte, und war auch bereit diese vor ihm zu verteidigen - und sie konnte diese oft auch durchzusetzen.  
Er war es nicht gewohnt, das ihm jemand widersprach; schon gar nicht jemand der ihm unterstellt war. Aber aus einem Grund, den der Senior Agent selbst nicht verstand, ließ er Kate gewähren.  
Wenn DiNozzo oder McGee es wagten ihm zu widersprechen – was selten genug vorkam – fingen sich beide in der Regel eine Kopfnuss ein.  
Kate würde er nie eine Kopfnuss geben - etwas in ihm widerstrebte sich dagegen.

Im Allgemeinen aber war der grauhaarige Agent sehr mit sich Zufrieden. Das Team das er ausgewählt hatte, harmonierte und hielt zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel – der eine war für den anderen da. Keiner seiner Agents hatte auch nur Ansatzweise seine Erwartungen enttäuscht.

Er ließ den Blick in die Runde schweifen und sah, wie alle konzentriert an ihren Schreibtischen saßen, damit der heutige Tag endlich ein Ende finden würde. Das lang ersehnte Wochenende stand endlich vor der Tür.

Besonders Kate hatte es heute eilig zu gehen, denn ihr war schon den ganzen Tag nicht wohl gewesen. Immer wieder hatte sie unkontrollierte Schweißausbrüche bekommen und musste gegen Schwindelgefühle ankämpfen. Zugegeben hätte sie dies natürlich niemals.  
Mehrfach hatte die Agentin in sich selbst hineingehört, um zu verstehen, wieso es ihr schlecht ging und hatte versucht dies vor ihren Kollegen zu überspielen.  
Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan.  
Sie hatte bemerkt, wie Gibbs sie mehrfach aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, wenn sie sich erschöpft abstützte.

Wieder fühlte sie einen aufkommenden Schwindel und versuchte diesen durch ein heftiges Kopfschütteln zu unterdrücken.  
Der Schwindel verschwand und Kate versuchte sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, damit sie endlich nach Hause fahren und schlafen konnte.  
Eine Grippe war das letzte was sie momentan gebrauchen konnte.

Gibbs bemerkte die aufkeimende Unruhe in Kate. Er hatte schon immer ein Gespür dafür gehabt, wenn etwas mit einem seiner Leute nicht stimmte. Kate war heute den ganzen Tag schon nicht konzentriert bei der Sache.  
Er hatte gesehen wie sie mehrfach blass wurde und sich nur mühevoll auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
Wie gerne wäre er zu ihr gegangen, hätte sie in den Arm genommen und nach Hause ins Bett gebracht.  
Doch jedes Mal hatten er die Gedanken an die junge Frau zur Seite geschoben und sich selbst getadelt. Schließlich hatten sie eine Ermittlung zu führen, bei der solche Überlegungen fehl am Platze waren.

Dazu hatten sich aber kleine Unaufmerksamkeiten bei der sonst so hochkonzentrierten und fast pedantischen Ermittlerin eingeschlichen.  
Sie hatte die Akte des Verdächtigen verlegt, was Gibbs auf die Palme brachte, war in ihren Joggingschuhen zur Arbeit gekommen, was ihn schmunzeln ließ; aber als sie ihren PDA nach dem Mittagessen fast hatte liegen lassen, runzelte der Silberhaarige die Stirn und musterte seine Agentin. Sie würde alles vergessen, aber niemals ihren PDA.

Wieder tadelte sich der Senior Agent. Viel zu häufig waren seine Gedanken in letzter Zeit bei der wunderschönen Frau.  
Also zwang auch er sich weiter an seinem Bericht zu schreiben; denn auch wenn es keiner zu glauben wagte, auch Gibbs sehnte sich den heutigen Feierabend herbei.  
Doch seine Konzentration ließ schon wieder nach. Was war los mit ihm? Er schaute wieder auf den Platz rechts neben ihn, an dem Kate mühsam versuchte den Bericht fertig zu stellen.  
Leicht erschrocken zog er seine Augenbraue hoch. Sogar im schummerigen Licht der Schreibtischlampen konnte er erkennen wie blass seine Agentin war.

Natürlich sorgte er sich um seine Agenten. Tony war wie ein Sohn für ihn, auch wenn er es ihm nie sagen würde. Ebenso McGee, der heute als erster seine Aufgabe erledigt hatte und sich bereits auf dem Heimweg befand. Dazu Abby und Ducky, mit denen Gibbs eine enge Freundschaft verband. Das Team war seine Familie und für jeden seiner Leute würde er sofort sein Leben geben. Er wusste, dass sie es auch für ihn tun würden.  
Aber Kate war ihm ein Rätsel. Er hatte Gefühle für sie, ja, aber er verstand nicht welcher Art sie waren. Ein enges Band war zwischen ihnen beiden entstanden, seit sie sich in der Air Force One das erste Mal gesehen hatten.  
Wenn sie neben ihm stand war er jedes Mal ein kleines bisschen größer, fühlte sich stärker und doch schwächer.  
Gibbs war verwundert über sich selbst. Er genoss es, in Kates Nähe zu sein, ihr Parfum zu riechen oder sie einfach nur lachen zu sehen.  
Ihre bloße Anwesenheit wirkte auf ihn wie drei Tassen seines stärksten und besten Kaffees. Lange hatte er gebraucht um ansatzweise zu verstehen was da in ihm vorging. Aber Kate hatte geschafft, was bisher keiner seine drei Exfrauen vor ihr geschafft hatte. Er mochte alles an ihr: wie sie lachte, wie sie gestikulierte, wenn sie aufgeregt war oder wie ihre Augen funkelten, wenn sie wütend war.

Aber noch war er nicht bereit gewesen sich einzugestehen, dass neben ihm am Schreibtisch die Frau seines Lebens saß.

„Fertig!!" schallte es durch den Raum. Tony war aufgesprungen und stürmte mit dem Bericht in der Hand auf Gibbs zu.  
Mit stolz geschwellter Brust warf der junge Agent seinem Chef die Mappe auf den Tisch.  
Dieser hob den Kopf und sagte mit barscher Stimme: „ Dann sieh zu das du Land gewinnst, bevor ich ihn gelesen hab und du alles noch mal schreiben musst!"  
Ehe er sich versah hatte DiNozzo seinen Computer ausgeschaltet, seinen Rucksack umgeworfen und war auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl.  
„Tony!"  
„Ja, Boss?" der Angesprochene stoppte abrupt und drehte sich um.  
„Wenn du Montag auch nur eine Minute zu spät bist, brauchst du gar nicht mehr zu kommen!" der Unterton der in Gibbs Stimme mitschwang machte klar das er zu Wochenbeginn keinerlei Ausreden dulden würde.  
„Ist klar Boss!"  
Und schon war Tony im Fahrstuhl verschwunden.  
Gibbs schmunzelte und wand sich wieder seinem Bericht zu.

Kate hatte die ganze Zeit über krampfhaft versucht ihren Bericht weiter zu schreiben. Als Tony fröhlich in den Feierabend verschwand hatte sie sich bemüht ihren Kopf nicht zu heben, sie wollte sich vor keinem der beiden eine Schwäche eingestehen.

Andererseits war sie schon mehrfach morgens aufgewacht und erinnerte sich an immer den gleichen, wiederkehrenden Traum. Sie verbrachte einen wunderschönen Tag mit Gibbs, sie alberten herum wie Verliebte und zum Schluss lag sie in seinen Armen, sein Gesicht kam näher um sie zu küssen.. Jedes mal endete der Traum an genau dieser Stelle.  
Langsam wurde sie wütend auf sich selbst. Sie wollte endlich nach Hause und von alleine schrieb sich der Bericht sicher nicht. Gibbs würde sie auch bestimmt nicht gehen lassen, bevor sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war.  
Doch wieder hing die Agentin ihren Gedanken nach.  
Ihr Vorgesetzter hatte es ihr sehr angetan, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Seine blauen Augen, die wild vor Wut funkeln, aber auch besorgt schauen konnten, wenn er es zuließ. Heute hatte sie sich das eine oder andere Mal gewünscht, das er sie in den Arm nehmen würde, ihr über den Kopf streichelte und ihr sagte, das er sich um sie kümmern würde, wenn sie krank würde.  
Aber da dies nicht im Geringsten wahrscheinlich war, wie Kate befand, wollte sie einfach nur schnell in das Wochenende starten, um die aufkommende Krankheit im Keim zu ersticken.

Jede Minute die sie konnte, verbrachte sie im NCIS Hauptquartier, um wenigstens in der Nähe von Gibbs zu sein, wenn er sich schon nicht für sie interessierte, wie sie sich für ihn.

Häufig hatte sie schon abgewogen ob sie eine Chance bei ihrem Chef haben könnte. Sie war immer zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gelangt: Er stand auf rothaarige, reife Frauen, nicht auf sie, eine durchaus attraktive, aber nun mal brünette Frau, die so viele Jahre jünger war als ihr Angebeteter.  
Traurig senkte sie den Kopf um sich wieder ihren Papieren zu widmen, doch wieder kam Schwindel in ihr auf. Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, ein weiteres Mal so Herr über das Gefühl zu werden. Als es nicht half, schloss sie kurz die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht. Sie merkte wie ihr langsam der kalte Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und ermahnte sich umso mehr, endlich wieder Gewalt über ihren Körper zu gewinnen.  
Langsam begann sie sich zu sorgen, denn tagsüber waren die Schwindelattacken in großen Abständen aufgetreten, jetzt aber war sie froh wenn sie für ein paar Minuten schwindelfrei war.  
Sie entsann sich das sie eine Packung Pralinen in ihrem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie voller Freude eine Praline nach der anderen gegessen, Tony keine abgegeben und ihn damit geneckt.  
Sie liebte diese kleinen Spielchen mit Tony.  
Die Pralinen waren ihr heute am Mittag mit einem wunderschönen Blumestrauß zugestellt worden. Von wem die Präsente waren, wusste sie nicht – auf der Karte stand lediglich : „Von einem Verehrer".  
Die Blumen hatte sie entsorgt, sie wollte nicht das Gibbs dachte, das sie einen neuen Freund hätte. Ihr war klar, dass dies eigentlich unsinnig war. Es war ihr Chef, den sie in schwachen Momenten mit anderen Augen betrachtete. Er war es auch der die Regel 12 aufstellte, er war es, der ihr Vorgesetzter war und der keinerlei Gefühle an sich heran ließ.

Gegen den immer stärker werdenden Schwindel ankämpfend griff sie in die Schreibtischschublade und nahm eine Praline heraus. Den aufkeimenden Brechreiz unterdrückte Kate und schluckte die Schokolade im Ganzen runter.  
Sie hoffte, dass der Zucker ihren Kreislauf wieder in Schwung bringen würde.  
Aber erst einmal lehnte sie sich im Schreibtischstuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.


End file.
